Sacrificio
by Maripola
Summary: Griffith había pronunciado la palabra sacrificio, siendo el causante de la muerte de los mercenarios de la banda halcón. Guts, el último de ellos, trata de sobrevivir a los miles de demonios que se le vienen encima. - ONESHOT. - Advertencias: LEMON, violación.


**Título:** Sacrificio

**Autor:** Maripola

**Personajes: **Griffith/Guts

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la serie manga Berserk de Kentaro Miura.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, violación.

**Notas de la Autora:** Espero que disfruten y dejen sus comentarios. ¡Me gustaría saber que opinan!

**- ONESHOT. -**

Casca, Judeau, Pippin, Corkus, Gastón... Todos los halcones habían sido despojados de sus alas en una orgía sangrienta. El único superviviente caminaba por un lago de sangre con la mirada perdida, espada en ristre, abatido por sentir bajo sus pies las vísceras y huesos de sus compañeros caídos.

Los millones de monstruos que se habían dado un festín con los cuerpos de los mercenarios no tardaron en rodear al último de ellos.

Guts hizo un esfuerzo por volver en sí, sin tener ya fuerzas para poder levantar la espada y clamar venganza. Sentía recorrer bilis por su garganta al contemplar partes de extremidades y cráneos a medio masticar entre los dientes de aquellas bestias.

Hincó los dientes en el labio inferior hasta el punto de sangrar, haciéndose tal daño para recordarse que seguía vivo y que no debía rendirse hasta el final. Sus desesperados pensamientos por sobrevivir lo llevaron a alzar la espada de nuevo. Arremetió incansablemente contra los demonios, tajando en varias direcciones con la intención de mantenerlos a raya, pero su número iba aumentando y el espacio que le estaban dejando para maniobrar era cada vez más reducido... hasta que varias de su zarpas, tentáculos y demás extrañas extremidades lo empujaron contra el suelo y se aseguraron de retenerlo.

Gritó y se removió cual animal tratando de escapar de una muerte segura, horrorizado de verse salpicado por la sangre de sus compañeros y el agónico dolor de las garras de los demonios clavándose y desgarrándole la ropa y la piel con lentitud. La pérdida de sangre, las viscosas lenguas lamiendo las heridas abiertas y algunos dientes aproximándose a sus músculos con intenciones de destrozarle la carne le hicieron desistir. Cerró los ojos con lentitud, abandonando, sin nada que pudiera hacer ya. Lo había intentado todo.

A punto estuvieron de devorar aquella última e indefensa presa, pero hubo algo que les obligó a detenerse. Una oscura silueta cayó elegantemente del cielo a escasos metros del casi desfallecido guerrero. A cada paso que daba, los demonios comenzaron a guardar distancia y al levantar la mano con la palma hacia arriba, los tentáculos que le tenían sujeto lo arrastraron hasta levantarlo del suelo.

Desprovisto de cualquier prenda que pudiera arropar su maltrecho cuerpo, pudo sentir sobre la piel largas y afiladas uñas que arañaron con la suficiente profundidad para hacerle sangrar. Bajaron con lentitud desde su pecho hasta su vientre, marcando delgados surcos a los que no tardaron en acudir una cálida lengua para recoger el líquido carmesí que fluía con lentitud. Pero aquella lengua que ahora lamía sus heridas no se parecía en nada a las deformes o descomunales de aquellos monstruos... era humana. Quizás fue la curiosidad o porque aquella mano se estaba deslizando peligrosamente bajo su vientre, pero se forzó a abrir los ojos y observó el rostro de aquella criatura.

Los dulces ojos azules que se habían fijado en él desde un principio, las brillantes miradas de felicidad que le había regalado... Se habían borrado por unos fríos, oscuros y siniestros ojos carentes de sentimiento alguno que le miraban fijamente tras un oscuro yelmo de halcón.

- Gr-Griffith... - las palabras apenas se manifestaban como un murmullo en los labios del guerrero, horrorizado por el sombrío semblante que mostraba el que una vez había sido su amigo. Le miró completamente dolido, negándose a creer que él había sido el causante de la muerte de todos los miembros de la banda Halcón... de sus soldados, sus amigos. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de permitir semejante matanza? Los ojos de Guts le miraron fijamente, tratando de obtener una respuesta en los gélidos irises rojos de su compañero, pero no logró escudriñar en ellos, como si hubiera perdido todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada.

Volvió a llamarle otra vez con la tenue esperanza de que reaccionara, ya fuera por escuchar su voz o su propio nombre, pero aquel ser no hablo, sólo llevó una mano tras la cabeza del guerrero y cerró el puño atrapando sus mechones y tiró, tiró con una descomunal violencia antes de tomar sus labios por la fuerza. Enterró la lengua con vehemencia, le hizo probar el sabor de su propia sangre conforme se removía con minuciosa pasión dentro de su boca, pero no era aquello lo que consiguió perturbarle... Sus ojos, fríos y oscuros, rojos como los lagos de sangre carmesí que habían bajo sus pies le observaban con tanto detenimiento que sentía como pudiera meterse dentro de su alma y amenazara con hacerla pedazos.

Le costó respirar, sintiéndose asfixiado por aquella lengua que se frotaba insistentemente contra la suya y para cuando consiguió separar sus labios, cogió una desesperada bocanada de aire, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero la mano del recién nombrado quinto ángel siguió bajando por el cuerpo del mercenario hasta llegar al músculo que aún yacía adormilado bajo el escaso vello azabache de su bajo vientre. Lo agarró con decisión, hundió dolorosamente cada uno de los dedos de forma posesiva y movió la palma con una rápida y desesperada impaciencia. Dura, gorda, palpitante, mojada... así era como empezaba a sentirla en cada una de sus falanges, una formidable erección de la que podía declararse dueño.

- No... - le rogó Guts mientras luchaba por desenredarse de los viscosos tentáculos que le sujetaban, pero estrangularon sus extremidades con más fuerza e impidieron que pudiera moverse. Trató de resistirse, pero le estaban manejando como un juguete, un títere bajo los hilos de un amo al que tenía que rendir su voluntad. Pataleaba exasperadamente al sentir los insistentes tirones de los tentáculos por abrirle más y más de piernas y dejarlo completamente expuesto ante aquella oscura figura que aún le dedicaba una fría mirada carente de emociones. Le contempló horrorizado, sin saber qué era lo que más le abrumaba, si los intensos y penetrantes ojos que le observaban con tanta atención como si de alguna forma le echaran la culpa de lo sucedido o la descomunal erección que se alzaba ya preparada y que amenazaba con destrozarle por dentro.

De sus ojos no pudieron salir otra cosa que lágrimas derramadas que no lograban aliviar la angustia de tener presionando la dura punta del grueso miembro del ángel contra sus nalgas y hundirse con una tortuosa lentitud en la estrecha carne y de pronto, toda ella se encajó dentro de él a causa de una dura arremetida carente de toda piedad. Sus desgarradores gritos pudieron llegar a oídos de todos los demonios que observaban con ojos viciosos como el mercenario era fuertemente violado por quien antes había sido su mejor amigo. El rostro desencajado de dolor de Guts era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, su cabeza había caído hacia atrás al no tener fuerza ninguna para poder levantarla. Observó la macabra escena de los demonios que no perdían detalle ninguno de cómo era forzado sin piedad, las filosas y crueles sonrisa que se les dibujaban en sus desfigurados y deformes rostros al escuchar los gritos que no iban a ser socorridos... y los cadáveres de sus compañeros mutilados bajo suya.

"Te deseo..."

Las palabras de Griffith acudieron a su mente con los recuerdos de su vanidoso y bello rostro. A pesar de estar siendo brutalmente poseído, consiguió rememorar aquellos momentos en los que se habían conocido, en como su amigo y compañero había luchado por aquello que quería, todo para que permaneciera a su lado, pero el quinto ángel consiguió que volviera en sí al sujetarle fuertemente del trasero y arañar profundamente sus nalgas mientras volvía a embestirle con una fuerza sobrehumana, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. Cerró los ojos con una fuerza desmesurada, girando el rostro con brusquedad para hincar la mandíbula sobre uno de los tentáculos que le tenía sujeto de un brazo y mordió con tal fuerza que pudo notar brotar sangre de la viscosa extremidad. Quería... Necesitaba liberarse de aquella angustiosa tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido. Negó violentamente con la cabeza, mirando con un profundo odio al que una vez creyó que era su mejor amigo.

- ¡¿Por qué?! - gritó a punto de perder la voz, sollozando por la enorme agonía de empezar a sentir su cuerpo agarrotado, viendo imposible escapar. La desesperación, el sufrimiento, la impotencia, todas ellas reflejadas en el rostro del abatido guerrero que una vez creyó tener una voluntad inquebrantable. Las afiladas garras del ángel habían escarbado en profundidad en su alma para arrebatarle todo lo que tenía, todo lo que una vez había creído amar... Todo se había convertido en un cúmulo de cenizas que veía ante sus propios ojos como el viento las arrastraba para no volver a verlas nunca más.

El ángel pudo deleitarse con el sabor de la victoria al haber conseguido dominar al último de los humanos que había sido marcado para el sacrificio y ver la derrota reflejada en el rostro empapado de lágrimas y sudor del mercenario, fueron el desencadenante de un exquisito orgasmo con el que terminó de mancillar su cuerpo.

Las sonrisas lascivas de los demonios se ensancharon al contemplar cómo culminaba la sucia escena con el triunfo del príncipe oscuro. Iba a morir, tenía bien presente que su destino iba a ser el mismo que el de sus compañeros caídos. Aceptaría su muerte, pero se negaba a morir con la mirada fija en aquellos monstruos deformes. Luchó por volver a alzar la cabeza y observó por última vez el bello rostro de Griffith. Contemplar su gélida mirada antes de colapsar, le hizo amoldar una tenue sonrisa cansada al recordar las palabras que habían marcado su vida.

"Ahora me perteneces".


End file.
